


waves of pastel orange and yellow paintings fire

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, Ukulele, hippo campus - Freeform, kara danvers sings okay, kara plays ukulele really well, karlena, luvers, panromantic kara danvers, quick one shot, song: vines (hippo campus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena finds kara being mellow yellow.supercorptober 2020 prompt seven: yellow.title from "vines" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	waves of pastel orange and yellow paintings fire

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this one is so bad.

———

“I see meaning where you don’t, where you don’t. I see waves of pastel orange and yellow paintings fire.” 

As Lena opened the door to Kara’s apartment, she heard someone singing and strumming. Closing the door quietly behind her, she slipped off her heels, tossed her keys in the bowl by the door, and threw her purse on the main table as she made her way across the cosy space.

The blonde had gifted her a key months ago, citing that the businesswoman should have one, just in case something happened. 

_“At this point, I’ve seen the world end, so anything’s possible. Might as well just give it to you now.”_

Since then, Lena was basically at Kara’s every night. You couldn’t blame her; her own apartment was cold and lonely and drab, so unlike the blonde’s. 

“Passed out on the concrete, dizzy from the spinning, wake up to the feeling that everybody’s leaving.”

Making her way to the windows opening to the balcony, Lena smiled to herself as she heard the reporter make a sly lick in the interlude. After finding out about the taller woman’s musical inclinations, the Luthor woman scoured the web for an electric `ukulele. Something small, portable, not too heavy, with steel strings. Basically, an electric guitar, but with `ukulele fingerings and size. 

She found a Vorson with the specs she was looking for, and had surprised Kara with it one Friday night. It made her day to hear the blonde belt out anything from show tunes to rock. 

“I'm sick of your echoes, sick of these ghosts that haunt our place, I get a feeling that I'll never leave this house again.”

Poking her head out the window, the scientist felt her smile stretch even wider. The sunlight was hitting Kara at the exact right angle, it was like a scene in a Disney movie. Her hair and glasses were glinting in the bright summer sun, and she had an ethereal glow about her as nimble fingers danced across the frets. 

Kara stopped singing as she saw Lena climb out the window. 

“Lee! You’re here! Wait, it’s only 04:50—”

“Jess didn’t have anything on my docket, so I thought I’d come home.” Lena leaned in to drop a quick cheek kiss, then sat in the other chair. “I love that shirt on you.”

The blonde hugged the `ukulele closer to her light yellow, Oxford button-down clad chest as she ducked her head. “The Hufflepuff vibes are strong today.” Flicking her tie in her own face, Kara grinned. “And how was your day?”

“The usual board meetings and driving Jess mad.”

“Let me know if you need me to throw anyone into space.”

Huffing out a low laugh, Lena shook her head at her best friend’s antics. “Thank you. Are you going to finish the song?”

“Wanna do the last part with me?”

“You know it.”

“1, 2—”

_Night time in the basement (Failed by design)_

_Screaming about our feelings (Slow your pace down to mine)_

_Running through the cold air, searching for a meaning_

_Passed out on the concrete (Watch my back, heave a sigh)_

_Dizzy from the spinning (Keep it safe, make it right)_

_Wake up to the feeling that everyone is leaving_

  
———

**Author's Note:**

> link to the [`ukulele](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00GXMYQC2?tag=electricukule-20&linkCode=ogi&th=1&psc=1) mentioned if you want to check it out.
> 
> anygay, thanks for reading this horrid piece.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
